Bones
by ALEX GINERVA POTTER
Summary: Susan Bones' daughter and her adventures at Hogwarts. Set in Next Generation.
1. Epilogue - Nostalgia

Prologue

'Today's the day' I think to myself. I'm standing on platform nine and three quarters for the first time since I was going to Hogwarts myself. My husband is standing on my right side and all my children but one are playing tips along the edge of the train. My loyal best friend, Lauran is helping my oldest child, Zebedee, and hers, Sage, onto the train. Her husband is lifting a trunk and they're all laughing crazily at some joke he made.

My husband clutches my hand tightly and whispers comfort into my ear. I smile at him, then realise that I'm shivering. I stop at once and fall into the arms of my handsome husband. He grins wonkily at me and I smile back. 'He's prepared for it' he whispers into my ear. 'We've prepared him all that was possible and he's ready to begin his journey.' I remember now why I loved him in the first place. The whispers, the warm hugs and the quirky habits, though, his habits aren't as weird as Lauran's. I giggle as I think about my attraction to weirdness.

My youngest child pulls me out of my dreamlike state. "Mummy!" she shrieks, "Ralphie gave me a vomit-flavoured bean. It tastes yucky!"

"Oh, darling, I'm sure it was an accident!" Charlotte still looks upset so I say, "Ralphie, say sorry." He apologises and they continue playing. I look up when I realise that my beautiful husband is doubled over with laughter. "These kids!" he says. "Aren't they sweet?"

I stop laughing when I hear the train's whistle. I start worrying again and my husband pats my shoulder. "Time to say goodbye, sweetheart." I nod and wave goodbye to the children on the train, mine Lauran's and Rose's. I see Rose wipe tears from her face. I understand. After all, Rose's only son, Xander, is leaving. At least we'll all have our husbands to look after us. When the train pulls away, I wave until it is out of sight then turn to the wall and pick up two of my kids. My next oldest, April, walks hand in hand with my husband, asking him about his Hogwarts days. I hear him say, "Oh, they were the best of my life." And weren't they. My life really started at Hogwarts.

When we get home, I lie down on the couch, my head on my husband's lap. His dark hair brushes my cheek. My brain is still fuzzy and keeps bringing me back my memories of my first year of Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 1 - The sorting

I felt sweat pouring down my forehead. I was shaking, racked with nervousness. That morning, I had said goodbye to my parents and boarded the Hogwarts express for the first time. I found a friend, a muggle born of the name Lauran Mason. I am Amelia Bones, daughter of Susan and Justin Bones. It turned out that I was going to be named Amelia Finchfletchly, after my father but my mother wanted to keep the Bones name running. After all, Madame Amelia Bones, my great aunt, was a very strong witch. She's where I got my first name as well. Any way, Lauran is a muggleborn and I am a halfblood. The train ride flashed by quickly. I met the famous duo, James Potter and Fred Weasley 2. Following them closely was Rose Weasley and Albus Potter.

Albus is a nice person and so is Rose. We became close friends and talked about the sorting, told Lauran about Quidditch and discussed our heritage. Of course, I already knew about Rose and Albus, children of the famous trio, Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione Weasly. It was in the middle of our heritage discussion that Scorpious colapsed into our compartment. "Sorry." He said, "I've just got away. There's a bunch of people that think I'm like my Grandpa, throwing chewed up bits of bean at me. I've still got a bit in my hair. Oh, you're Rose Weasley and Albus Potter. My Grandfather speaks dirt about you. Don't worry. I won't treat you bad. That is, if you'll let me stay?" All of us were a bit shocked by this outburst. Rose nodded numbly, staring at Scorpious weirdly. Lauran looked at him blankly, probably wondering who his grandpa was.

So we all became friends. Scorpious was very chatty. He looked confident. Rose didn't speak for the rest of the trip. Albus hit it off with Scorpious, the two of them becoming great friends. I was so-so about him. I had no idea what was going on with him most of the time. Well, soon enough we arrived at the castle. It was beautiful, but I couldn't take it in, my mind was too full of worry about the sorting.

I was one of the first to be sorted. Charles Abbott was the first. He got Hufflepuff like his parents, Hannah and Ernie. Before me was Samuel Bell. He was quickly sorted to Gryffindor. I was shaking so much by the time it was my turn that I needed a few seconds before I could move. My stomach flipped, and then I walked towards the stool, hoping I wouldn't get Slytherin.

I knew Slytherin had become super different since the war but my parents would be eternally ashamed if I was in that house. The hat slipped onto my head and over my eyes. All I could see was old leather. The hat sighed. _'Ah, you're a Bones. Your mother was a bright one. You too have inherited her talent. I put her in Hufflepuff and that was good in that circumstance. But you, you are a different case. Such a lovely mind, full of fear and yet I detect a flame of courage. Let's see, yes, better be RAVENCLAW!'_ I jumped off the stool. YES! This was cause for celebration! ' _I'm going to end out smart!'_

The sorting continued. Scorpious came next in our group. He was placed in Gryffindor as soon as the hat touched his head. Then came Lauran. She took a long time to sort. She finally got Slytherin but she told me later that the hat seriously considered Ravenclaw. She strolled down to the Slytherin table and sat with Lucy Zabini, a year ahead of us. Soon after Lauran was Albus. He got Ravenclaw and sat on my left side. Later, I saw the Scamander twins, Luna's children. They were both Ravenclaw. Then I watched as Matilda Wood had her turn. Another Gryffindor. Her father would be proud. Rose was one of the last to get sorted. She got placed in Gryffindor and happily bounded over to sit with Scorpious, James and Fred. The very last was Kate Zabini. She got Ravenclaw and sat on my other side.

Then came the feast. I talked to Albus and Kate. Kate was happy that she wasn't in Slytherin, as she disliked her father. Her being in Slytherin would cause thim to be happy. "And", she said, "I couldn't let that happen." Us ravenclaws got taken to our dorms after the feast. The Head Girl, Sarah James, explained to us that the door gave out riddles. The one of that night was 'four legs by morning, two by midday and three in the evening' Sarah promptly said "a human being." We were let into a beautiful marble room, with blue velvet curtains, blue carpet and a carving of Rowena Ravenclaw on an ornate marble table in the centre of the room. There were bookshelves everywhere. I heard several people cheer when they saw the books. ' _This is where I belong_ ' I thought.

My common room had six beds, and was just as beautiful as the common room. I shared it with Kate Zabini, Sally and Megan Clearwater and Anna Graham. Kate was dark and tall; Sally and Megan were identically pale with brown hair and hazel eyes. Anna was a pretty muggleborn, Freckled, short and blonde. All the girls were smart and always had something to contribute. ' _Yes, this is definitely where I belong._ '


	3. Chapter 2 - Homework

"Gosh, this is boring." I turned to my best friend, Lauran, and grinned. I turned the piece of parchment over, thought for a while and wrote, "Yeah, Transfiguration could be exciting if we had a better teacher. At least we get this lesson with all houses." I passed it under the desk and waited for a response. "Transfig was super during practise, how could Hogwarts do this to us?" I smiled at her again. Then my grin faded as a shadow fell onto my desk. "Am I interrupting something?" Professor Clarks growled. Professor Clarks is probably the most boring teacher that ever lived. She was even more boring than Professor Binns, and that's saying something. Professor Clarks was forever groaning about stuff and giving out detentions. It was only my second lesson with her but I had already lost 10 points from Ravenclaw for 'being a smart alec'.

"Amelia Bones and Lauran Mason", she barked. "Turn out your pockets!" Albus looked at us sympathetically and Rose shrugged her shoulders like 'rather you than me!' Lauran and I stood up quickly and turned out our pockets. My trunk keys, two sugar quills, 5 galleons, an old quill and a chocolate frog packet comes out of my pocket. 50 sickles, a packet of Bertie Botts, an eraser, Lauran's trunk keys and her broomstick model come out of hers. Professor Clark's eyes looked for something to ban. "No broomsticks inside, real size or otherwise. They distract everyone. Hand it over! And Amelia, what are you doing with sugar quills?" She stretched out her hand for the confiscated objects.

We landed ourselves two lunchtime detentions after that one. Our first flying lesson was after lunch the next day, so I hoped that Professor Clarks didn't keep us too late. Our next class was with Professor Finnigan, a tall, moody man with a habit of exploding things when in a temper. Never the less, Defence Against the Dark Arts was my favourite subject. That lesson we did theory. Finnigan gave us a bucket load of homework and sore hands from writing. That day, we had already got history, herbology and transfiguration homework.

That night, we stayed up until midnight doing our homework. Well, Albus and myself did. Books and quills surrounded us, wanting to get everything done ASAP. I don't know what Lauran was doing in the Slytherin room or Rose in the Gryffindor one. Barely is there ever a night that our Ravenclaw common room wasn't packed with people, studying. Even us first years were insanely doing homework like our lives depended on it.

The next morning, Lauran was already happily eating breakfast when I came up to the Great Hall. I walked over to the Slytherin table. "How's homework going?" I asked. Lauran swallowed her mouthful and said, "One down, three to go." I rolled my eyes, typical Lauran. "Seriously? I'm all done." She grinned and put on her puppy eyes. I knew what was coming. "You're great. In fact, you'd do a better job on that Herbology thing. I can't remember the colour or size of the what's amabobby roots." Her magic was ruined. I think she knew it by the look on my face because she added "PLEASE!" I laughed but didn't waste a second replying. "Pay attention in class! Professor Longbottom told us that they're called Lilyfoot Roots, are purple and exactly 3 inches long. No, I am NOT doing it all for you. How else will you learn?" Lauran grimaced. "You are SUCH a Ravenclaw!" I smirked and tapped my head. "I know."

That day we had double potions first. I didn't like Professor Slughorn. He was pompous and silly. He was a good potioneer though. We did an easy potion, a shrinking one. It was fiddly and unpredictable but otherwise simple. The downside of potions was that it was Ravenclaw paired with Hufflepuff. I didn't know any Hufflepuffs. I just decided that I was going to stick with Albus and Kate. This proved difficult, as we needed groups of four. Charles Abbott joined our group. He was a bit of a snob, like his father, but patient like his mother. I was always half-half about him. It depended on his mood.

Next we had single History. Professor Binns droned on about goblins and Gringotts. It was boring but I managed to stay awake through it all and took notes on Lauran's behalf. I could finally understand what my mother said about Hermione and the Ravenclaws being the only ones that could look past the boredom and take notes. We left that class with a 4 inches essay on the history of Gringotts and the Goblin Revolution.

The next morning, Albus was late out into the common room. I ended up having to go into his dorm. What I found made me want to laugh. But that would have ruined it all. Albus was lying in his bed but only just. And he was snoring loud enough to wake the whole castle. I noticed the handsome boy from the boats kneeling by Albus' bed, recording it. I grinned at him then prodded Albus awake. The boy and myself laughed louder than Albus had been snoring. He stood up and held out his hand for me to shake. "Kyle Corner at your service."

"You're looking at Amelia Bones the second."

"Very grand!"

"Mhmm… so I see you've befriended my pal, Albus."

"How could I not?"

"Hey I'm here you know!" This caused more laughter then we all headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. We had to rush our hash browns, baked beans, toast and orange juice. None of us wanted to be late to our first lesson. After all, we were Ravenclaws.


	4. Chapter 3 - Chilling Out

It turned out that Kyle was a halfblood like me, just in a different way. His mother was a muggleborn from Beauxbatons. I laughed for the third time that morning when I found out that this meant that he was part veela. Albus promptly told us that his cousins, Victoire and Louis were part Veela.

After our breakfast, Rose and Scorpious joined us. Lauran did too, briefly, but she had potions that morning while the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had Herbology. We headed out to the greenhouses while Rose told us about her house's prefect, Roxanne.

"And", she finished up, "Roxie is George's daughter. I doubt they'll get two prefects though. Could you imagine Fred Junior as a prefect?"

"Well, Rose", replied Albus, "your dad was one and Aunt Hermione says that that was the biggest shock of the century. She thought that it'd be Harry for sure." Rose promptly stuck her tongue out at him, whilst myself and Kyle just laughed. Then we were at the greenhouses.

"Listen up students, this is very important! You are to have 5 inches on the safety of greenhouses if you don't listen. I know this is our second lesson but last time half of you clearly didn't get it. And rule one is that you have to listen. Rule two is to wear gloves and safety goggles at all times. Finally, rule three is to pay attention to what you are touching and cutting up." Scorpious sniggered. Seriously, that boy has his head in the gutter! He copped it though. It was obvious to all that looked that Professor Longbottom was not in a good mood. I knew he was looking for an obvious victim.

"Right, Malfoy, you may be in Gryffindor but you are like your father in one respect. I'm not saying you're an evil git but neither of you ever pay attention. I did warn you. 5 inches on safety, to be handed in, in two days." Some of the meaner kids amongst us laughed and whispered about Scorpious' heritage. The rest of the lesson went smoothly enough. We learned more about the blasted Lilyfoot roots. We had to write a long essay on it a few days before, so why did we need more information? The good thing was that we didn't get any more homework, except for poor Scorpious. He _did_ deserve it, though.

Next was Transfiguration. I hated it. I knew that it was my founder's noble subject, but the teacher was so boring. I would have preferred it when Headmistress McGonagal taught the subject back in my parents' day. Professor Clarks taught us how to turn needles into matchsticks. Even though I was the second to get it right (the first being Charles Abbot), Professor Clarks just sniffed and told me to change it back again. That process was harder and my matchstick still had a red end when I gave it back at the end of the lesson.

I bolted down my lunch again and raced back to the classroom. This time, Professor Clarks got us to organise the needles and matchsticks into categories of matchsticks, needles, almost matchstick and almost needle. It was annoyingly slow. I knew I could do it in a second if I was allowed magic. Professor Clarks was definitely the worst professor in the school.

Next was flying! It wasn't my first time, as I had quite often practiced with my older brother's broom. His was a Firebolt 2, not the ultimate best, but pretty good. I had been promised a Firebolt 4 for my 12th birthday, which would be great, I'd be able to have my own broom in time to try out for the Ravenclaw quidditch team the next year. Anyway, flying. Madame Hooch was still the teacher but she looked too old to fly. We had flying with the Hufflepuffs, which sucked. When we all had to say "up!" to lift up the brooms, I only needed two attempts. Albus needed one, and Charles Abbott took forever. Then we hovered a bit above the ground. I thought I hovered a bit too high. But Charles was worse he shot forward, knocking out Pete McMillan. He then spiralled to the ground, knocking himself out. Another Hufflepuff student missed the rest of the lesson, helping to bring the two boys into the hospital wing. I felt sorry for her.

We didn't have much homework that night. Albus and I just milled around, talking and reading with Kate Zabini, Kyle Corner and the Lovegood twins (Lysander and Lorcan). Then I left to go to the bathroom. When I got back, Kyle handed me lilies.

"Amelia Elizabeth Bones. I have only just met you but I feel a connection already. Will you go out with me?"

"Oh, Kyle, yes, yes, yes!"

He kissed me on the mouth and there was a bit of cheering. Then I noticed that Albus was no longer in the room.


	5. Chapter 4 - First Love

We walked through the door, arm in arm. I giggled as he hugged me, slowly slipping my robes down off my shoulders. I did the same to him. Neither of us struggled with it, slowly easing in. I never knew that it'd be that fun. He brushed my hair with his hands. It felt good… so good. He whispered his name in my ear. Slowly he got louder, and louder, until he was screaming for me to wake up. Then I realised that it was a dream.

I saw Albus' face in mine. 'That's strange', I thought, 'boys can't come in here'. I turned my head, slowly looking around the room. It just kept on getting increasingly embarrassing. I had fallen asleep in the common room, obviously drunk as I now had a severe headache. My mother had been right. Hangovers were not fun. I started remembering the night before. After he had asked me out, Kyle had produced a bottle of butter beer from his pocket. All his friends had followed suit. Soon all of us were tipsy. Ok, not all of us. Maybe just him and me. Everyone else had laughed at us, I remembered with humiliation.

I rolled off the couch and went up to my common room. I got changed quickly, groaning at the fact that it was only a Wednesday. That meant school. Why, oh why hadn't he waited until a Friday night? Well, at least I had got all my homework done. Though that probably meant that I'd get more within the next two days.

I was right. The homework load increased as the year went on, as did my love for Kyle. I couldn't stop grinning when we walked to class, hand in hand. Well, that was until I found out about a shy but kind of beefy girl in one of my classes. She was a Gryffindor and I didn't know many of them. Then, one day, I was listening to the roll when her name triggered something in my head. Something I'd read. Her name was Violet Dursley, a happy-go-lucky half-blood that just happened to be related to the boy that abused Harry Potter. When I pointed this out to Albus, he scowled. He told me that it was really hard to hate someone that jolly but she _was_ related to the infamous Dudley Dursley.

I decided to talk to Violet about her heritage, and to find out whether she had inherited her father's talent. She told me that her dad had fallen in love with a teenager that had been in the same safe house as him. She was part of the Diggle household. To his dismay, Dudley soon found out that she was a witch of Beaubatons but had stopped going once Voldemort had risen to power. His parents didn't like it, but they got married, after 3 years of being in hiding together. Violet was quite pleased when she told me that she didn't know her grandparents because her parents had had an argument with them many years ago. It was something about 'dirty blood'.

Albus was incredibly pleased when I told him the story and they became friends. I still wasn't too chuffed with her, but couldn't work out a logical reason why. I decided to just put up with her after Rose and Scorpious befriended her as well. I was pleased to discover though, that my dearest Kyle didn't like her either. This caused many arguments later.

The biggest one happened during the testing season. Rose had got sick of Kyle and me kissing everywhere. So she unloaded _all_ of her frustration. Albus later told me that that was why she was just like her mother, according to his dad. Anyway, Rose was super stressed and angry. I swore she was going to kill me. There was a lot of "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" from both sides. She had detected that I didn't like Violet and she called it prejudice. She was grumpy that I could fit Kyle, revision and homework in. So I told her that she obviously wasn't working hard enough and that my love helped me de-stress. She told me that I didn't know just how hard she was working. So I asked her what else she was doing to fill in all the spare time. All I got was yet another "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" then she stomped away, probably upstairs to her common room.


End file.
